1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image stabilizing apparatus for detecting the blur of an image and correcting the blur of an image on the basis of the result of the detection, and particularly to a method of supplying electric power from the power source thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image stabilizing apparatus of this kind, there is conceivably a construction in which the blur of the image of a camera is found by the use of an angular displacement sensor as proposed, for example, in U.S. application Ser. No. 619,906 (filed on Nov. 28, 1990) which utilizes the inertia of liquid to detect the amount of angular displacement of the camera relative to absolute space, and the blur of the image is corrected on the basis of the output from the angular displacement sensor by a variable vertical angle prism as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-59718 which utilizes the refractive index of liquid. This variable vertical angle prism can incline the optical path of a photographing optical system with respect to the optical axis in proportion to the vertical angle thereof and therefore, even when the camera is vibrated by the photographer's holding movement, if the variable vertical angle prism is driven in conformity with the state of the hand vibration of the camera detected by the angular displacement sensor, light incident from a point on an object will always be rightly imaged on the surface of film in the camera without being vibrated.
Now, in the above-described image stabilizing apparatus according to the prior art, the power source system thereof is common to the camera body and the power source has been supplied to the image stabilizing apparatus only by the operation of the release button of the camera. Thus, the angular displacement sensor has required initial stabilizing time for eliminating the influence of mechanical unbalance or the like for some time after the supply of electric power has been started, and during that time, no right hand vibration signal is output and therefore, the shutter opening operation cannot be performed and a release time lag of the order of several seconds has occurred, and this has led to very bad usability.